


Free

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Missing Scene, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Missing scene between Lilith and Zelda set during Chapter 20: The Mephisto Waltz.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> TW; Like it says in the tags this has some non graphic references to physical and mental abuse/non con.

“You should see me in a crown, I'm going to run this nothing town.” ― Billie Eilish  
________________________

Evil. 

The word that most of the planet associated with her; her infamy for eternity.

It was supercilious, dark, _unfeeling_ but Lilith was none of those things. Her skin radiated with emotion; she had a heart thumping firmly in a chest that should have decayed long ago. If anything she felt too much, and that was why her heart had been crushed when Lucifer had forsaken her after years and years and _years_ of servitude. 

Zelda should of known from the start who she was. Her fingertips ached for a touch long forgotten the second she'd walked into the room and revealed herself. She had inhaled a sharp breath. This could not be, and yet there Lilith stood before her. Not in the same form as they'd last met all those years ago when Zelda was a young witch but as beautiful and as foreboding as ever.

Everything that happened next was a blur of chaos until Zelda found herself alone with the mother of demons and the end of the world looming over them if their plan was unsuccessful.

“Have you missed me?” Lilith asked, her voice like warm blood dripping from an open wound. Zelda had missed that sound but finds herself unable to answer. How could she of missed something she never had? Lilith grinned though and circled her like a shark. “Maybe you're angry that I didn't come to you sooner?”

Still Zelda did not respond. She was tired, having spent the last few weeks trapped under a spell of compliance; being forced to play the part of a stepford wife while wanting to die on the inside. Since becoming herself again she had pushed back the reality of being raped by Faustus both physically and mentally since been given that infernal music box; but now it was all flooding back to her. And that aspect of being trapped in her mind while he did what he wanted with her wasn't even the worst past of it. At least that had been behind closed doors, no, it was making cups of tea and standing behind him like a brainless zombie in front of others that broke her more. 

Her humiliation knew no bounds; and she felt like throwing up whenever her mind lingered too long on the subject.

Lilith's smile widened at her continued silence, and yet it felt more like a jeer instead of the comfort that Zelda so desperately needed in that moment. Lilith stepped forward and a solitary finger ran down the length of the auburn haired witch's cheek. “Do you not want to talk to me even now?”

Zelda did not move, did not flinch, “There's nothing left to talk about.”

“Oh, Zelda you know that isn't true,” Lilith countered cooly. 

Again Zelda hesitated for a moment, but her gaze met with Lilith's bright blue eyes and something broke inside. She tried to fathom the reality of this, should it even be a reality at all. In the end, it could very well be nothing more than an elaborate dream and maybe she was still trapped in a music box somewhere; eternally twirling away in her own private hell of subsurvience.

“Stay with me,” Lilith requested in a voice softer than ever before. The finger on her cheek moved down to her jawline and lifted her head so gently that Zelda felt as though she might break, and it stirred something inside her that had long been forgotten, “don't hide away in your mind.”

It was all too much, and Zelda turned her head away from Lilith's warm hand. She had gone so long without feeling anything at all, of building a wall around her heart that only had room for her family that to be reminded of a past in which she once cared for another threatened to shatter any control she had. She could not afford that; not now with the apocalypse upon them all.

“You are the one who's been hiding,” Zelda says, voice low and harsh. “and I will not let you fool me into believing anything else.”

“You were never a fool Zelda.” Lilith whispered. “You're one of the strongest witches I've ever encountered and I have met many after all I was the first woman on earth."

She sounded genuinely proud of her, and Zelda found herself unconsciously straightening her spine in response. “And together I know we will rule, I shall be the Queen of Hell and you will wear the crown on this mortal coil, The High Priestess of my church, a mother and mentor to all the young witches and warlocks at The Academy, trust me, none of this will be in vain."

Perhaps it was her ego, or maybe just the way Lilith was speaking to her, but Zelda found herself believing what was being said, and even excited at the prospect. After all Lilith _was_ more in the know than herself. Still as the clogs turned in her mind she began to wonder why her, why now?

“You still doubt me,” A statement from Lilith, not a question.

“I would never doubt you,” Zelda responded glacially as she looked up at her. Lilith towered over her in stature in this form and with her high heels, but it was more than her height that made her intimidating. “I know what you say is possible it's just...” She faltered and tried to look down again but Lilith's hand which had yet moved from her face kept her still. "If you are to reign in Hell, you are not planning on staying here, you'll leave again."

Lilith smiled at her, then winked, the gesture was filled with a self-assurance that made Zelda's cheeks flush , “don't be so sentimental, that's not what this is or ever was.” 

Zelda wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but when Lilith possessively cupped the back of her neck and brought her into a kiss, it had actually surprised her. The last time Lilith had kissed her she had been eighteen, young and naive to the charms of the other woman in her form back then; and to this day no one, not even her sister, knew of the time they had been together.

Sometimes Zelda wondered if any of it ever really happened; torn between hoping it was and wishing it was not real.

The kiss felt the same as it had those years long passed. It was spellbinding but it was also too much.

“...Stop,” Zelda gasped as she ripped her lips from Lilith's,turning her head and trying to catch her breath. Maybe the weeks she'd spent with her new husband had made her belive that Lilith would ignore her demand; but she is startled when she complied and doesn't try to push her. It made her feel confident again. "I _will_ be High Priestess but I am no longer the naive witch I was once, I have changed, things are different, I do not love you, Lilith. I cannot love you or anyone in _that_ way again.”

“Love?” Lilith laughed, like the mere idea of it was unfathomable. “You think you are the only one who has been disillusioned by love? I loved and worshipped a fallen angel until it became clear to me that my love was wasted, that _love_ was something trivial and meaningless. I don't want you to love me, I want you to be loyal to me and not in some misogynistic way, I will also be loyal and respect you in return. Which is far more important than love.”

Zelda wanted to believe her. It had been so long since she had felt she could trust anyone outside of her family; but everything was tainted since being cursed by Faustus. She had always been so sure of herself and thought that situation was in her control. She had never loved him and he certainly did not love her; but she had trusted him since their Academy days and beyond anything never thought he would abuse her as he had.

And here Lilith was in front of her yet Zelda still hesitated. In the end, a part of her feared she would regret it; that Lilith would betray her like Faustus had.

“Don't hurt me,” Zelda almost whined and hated how pathetic she sounded. Her momentary confidence lost. 

Drawing her close, Lilith breathed into her ear, "never." And it made Zelda shiver. 

She was softening, she could feel it, “not my body or my soul," she goes on and Lilith simply nodded and looked at her in a way that told Zelda that the other woman could relate to what she was feeling; that even she had been hurt by someone she'd trusted.

"I wouldn't do anything to harm you either, you know," Zelda blurted out and Lilith just looked at her with an unreadable expression. The hand on her face moved to tangle in the long tendrils of Zelda's hair, "I know," she replied quietly, "but thank you for saying it."

Their eyes connected once more, and Zelda gave her a soft, encouraging look. Feeling herself start to flush self consciously like some silly teenage witch over her well being actually being a primary concern for someone. Yes, she knew her family cared for her and her sister was her best friend and would so anything for her; but this was different. Zelda was used to taking care of other people, even if they didn't see it and only saw her as haughty and motivated by selfishness; which was so far from the truth. Hearing someone actually voice their concern over her was strange, but she didn't mind.

"Then kiss me again, Lilith." She said finally giving in to her desire, "if we are unsuccessful in our plans The Dark Lord will surely kill us all anyway, and I don't want to die with Faustus being the last person to have my body."

Lilith smiled wickedly before leaning down, trapping Zelda’s bottom lip between her teeth momentarily before biting down and drawing blood, so when they kissed again Zelda could taste copper and it was glorious.

As their kissing grew more heated Lilith took the opportunity to undo the buttons on the back of Zelda's dress until it began to slip down her shoulders slightly. It made her core ache with arousal she never thought she’d feel again, and she groaned as she felt Lilith's other hand begin to hike up the bottom half of her dress.

“Is this okay?” Lilith asked and it made Zelda's heart melt. This wasn't Faustus forcing her with a spell or The Dark Lord who would of taken her on the eve of her wedding even though her body language was anything but consenting. This was Lilith, another witch who had been used and left to deal with it.

“Yes,” she answered breathlessly. Her flesh burned to the touch, and Zelda knew more than ever that what Lilith had told her earlier had been the truth.

And even though this wasn't love and would not last forever, it was something more, something stronger.

They were not meant for this world not really; especially Lilith. She was doomed to wander in this mortal realm serving someone who had utterly betrayed her, knowing that that deep down she'd never find a place where she truly fit in. All of her effort, all her passion towards The Dark Lord completely worthless in the end.

Until now; until she realised that Sabrina whom she’d considered her rival was actually anything but, and might even be the reason she finally got what she wanted; all was not as lost as she had first thought.

"Lilith?" 

The brunette snapped out of her dwelling as soon as Zelda murmured her name. "What are you thinking about?" Zelda pressed curiously, voice deep and heavy with lust.

“I'm thinking,” Lilith began, as she looked at her beneath her lashes, unable to stop grinning at how dishevelled Zelda looked with red lipstick smeared over her lips. In an instant her hands move from the witch's thigh and to her shoulders as she pushed her back with all her strength, making Zelda's back collide with the wall of the living room. “That we don't have much time and you aren't undressed enough for my liking.”

Their lips collided against each other again as Lilith sought to tear the fabric of Zelda's velvet dress from her body. A gasp of surprise left Zelda again and there was some hesitation, but it was only momentary before long fingers curled in dark hair and the kiss was returned; unrestrained, fierce and heartfelt.

Lilith's lips fell southwards, her teeth sinking into the pale skin of Zelda's neck just enough to sting, but not enough to leave behind a mark. A shuddered gasp fell from Zelda's lips at the sensation and the fingers twirled in Lilith's her pulled slightly as she tensed, then loosened. This made Lilith pause, wondering if she was taking things to fast. 

“I'm not made of glass you know, ” Zelda'insisted when she realised Lilith had stopped. Her words nothing more than cracked fragments between deep breaths as the desire to be closer to this woman overshadowed all else.

“No you aren't” Lilith agreed, her tone equally as breathy as Zelda's. “But I refuse to be anything like those who would use women like us for their own devises.” Her fingers squeezed Zelda's forarm; hard enough to hold, yet soft enough to allow her to persive the meaning behind the motion. It was not dominance she craved, not violence. Not anymore; it was equality she wanted.

A small smile formed across Zelda's face; along with something else. Her body slacked against the wall and her dress hung loosely around her hips, leaving her black brassiere exposed. Lilith finally recognised the look Zelda was wearing; it was freedom, and she mirrored the expression on her own features. “You are a Goddess Lilith, not a demon, you will never be like those who seek to ruin us, you are the last hope this Coven has,” Zelda said as though Lilith was her saviour. And maybe now, she really was.

Lilith can't help but feel something at those words as she stared deep into Zelda's green eyes. Her words were so honest, so exposed that they hit every never in her body; much more than when Adam had declared his feelings for her. This felt more sincere, more real and she can't help but wonder why she has neglected Zelda for so long. It was all such a waste and time could not be turned back.

Giving up her attempt to completely undress Zelda Lilith's hand once again found its wasy underneath her dress. She needed to be as close as she could to the witch and the thought of taking her half dressed against the wall was to tempting a prospect to deny herself. "I need you inside me," Zelda whimpered and her eyes fluttered shut.

Slender fingers push aside damp underwear and she felt as if she could rule the world just by getting Zelda's body to react this way to her. There would have been a time where Lilith would of prolonged this and savour each passing second with a long and slow seduction. But there was no time for any of that, so she simply slipped two fingers into Zelda's waiting, wet core.

There was something so primal, about the noise the witch made once they are connected like this. It made Lilith feel like she was truly as powerful as she had once been; and she could take on Satan and rule hell in his place. When her fingers twist within Zelda's depths, warm and eager she realised that she didn’t need to imagine being queen; she already was. 

Lilith used the weight of her body to push her fingers deeper inside, then began to frantically pull them out and push back in over and over as her thumb circled around Zelda's clit. The redhead gasped and shuddered against her, and she was biting her bottom lip in an attempt to silence herself.

Zelda was stunning, she was bewitching, and she was strong. And being able to reduce someone like that to a jumble of whimpers was something Lilith hadn't felt in a while.

“Ah- _yes_ I can't- _fuck_ ,” Zelda swore as she came undone and it made Lilith's own centre ache with pleasure. And as she watched Zelda ride her orgasm until she was just twitching slightly around her fingers Lilith found that an invisible weight had been lifted between them, and for the first time in a long time she was able to breathe.

"You're laughing," Zelda said with a hint of amusement in her own tone as she came back down to earth and even chuckled quietly to herself, "why?"

"I suppose It's just funny," Lilith replied and removed her fingers from inside Zelda then takes hold of one of her hands and entwined their fingers. "I've been waiting so long to feel powerful again, had I known _this_ was all it took I never would of left all those years ago," she admitted and brings up their entwined hands to kiss the back of Zelda's.

"Well just wait until I return the favour, this feeling will pale in comparison when you're screaming my name," Zelda said with a grin, and they both laugh again as she sunk onto her knees in front of Lilith.

And with the past behind them, the hurt they'd both endured, long forgotten; they both knew they could take on anything.

No man or even the Devil himself would stop them reaching their destines; A Queen and a High-Priestess.


End file.
